Truth
by sllymcknn
Summary: Ketika Aomine Daiki bermain Truth or Dare. AoKaga. BL. AU. Oneshot.


A AoKaga Fanfiction.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujumaki

Truth © unknownsiwonest

.

 _Aomine Daiki berjalan perlahan. Kedua kaki telanjangnya terasa geli ketika menyentuh pasir berwarna putih yang membentang di hadapannya. Sesekali air laut menyentuh kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu._

 _Matahari hampir terbenam dan Daiki tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah itu. Bayangannya terpantul di atas pasir tersebut. Datang ke pantai saat otaknya yang seakan hampir pecah karena penuh dengan soal ujian sekolah adalah pilihan yang bagus._

 _Lalu suara anjing menggonggong membuat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian mata birunya melebar mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berlari cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatannya dan berakhir menerjang Daiki._

 _Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat. Daiki meringis ketika punggungnya menghantam pasir di bawahnya. Ia pun merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Ketika membuka mata, Daiki mendapati pemuda berambut merah tadi tengah meringis kesakitan dengan posisi berada di atas tubuhnya._

 _"Brengsek. Menyingkir dariku." Umpatan Daiki menarik perhatian sang pemuda._

 _Daiki bisa melihat bola mata berwarna merah milik pemuda itu ketika menatapnya. Ia hampir tertawa ketika raut kesakitan pemuda itu berubah menjadi raut terkejut. Lalu pemuda itu, dengan gerakan cepat, bangun dari atas tubuhnya. Daiki menyusul kemudian. Mata birunya menatap pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya yang kini kembali memasang wajah ketakutan. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, seakan tengah mencari sesuatu. Detik selanjutnya, kelegaan terpancar dari wajah itu._

 _Daiki sedikit tersentak ketika mata merah itu menemukan matanya._

 _"Maaf, aku hanya sedang menghindari anjing." Kata pemuda itu dengan gestur mengusap tengkuk. Daiki terdiam. Lalu tawanya menyembur di udara. Ia tertawa keras sekali. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat terganggu oleh tawanya._

 _"Jangan katakan bahwa kau takut pada anjing." Ejek Daiki._

 _Kini wajah kesal yang ditunjukan pemuda itu. Ia bangun dan membersihkan butiran pasir dari bajunya. Daiki tertawa semakin keras. Tebakannya tepat pada sasaran._

 _"Maaf, maaf." Daiki ikut berdiri. Tawanya sudah berhenti tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Masih merasa terhibur dengan tingkah pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia temui itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu." Katanya lagi._

 _"Aku baru melihatmu disini."_

 _Pemuda merah itu menatap Daiki dengan pandangan sebal. "Aku baru pindah kemarin." Jawabnya dengan nada ketus._

 _Daiki melebarkan senyumannya. Tangan kanannya terulur. "Aomine Daiki."_

 _Sosok berambut merah itu menoleh. Menatap wajah dan tangan Daiki secara bergantian. Lalu senyum tipis di wajah itu membuat Daiki tertegun._

 _"Kagami Taiga."_

.

" _Truth_."

"Kapan pertama kali kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu, Daiki?"

"Pertnyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja- _ssu_."

"Che. Kami bertemu dipantai saat matahari terbenam."

"Pfft."

"Kau serius, _nanodayo_?"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, brengsek."

.

 _"Kagami, kau kah itu?"_

 _Jarinya mengetuk pada pintu di hadapannya. Kakinya melakukan gerakan seperti sedang berlari di tempat karena merasakan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulangnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Daiki bernafas lega ketika pintu terbuka dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam._

 _Ia sedikit meringis ketika melihat tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Taiga padanya. "Tempat ini sempit, Aho. Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti itu?" Nada bernada tajam itu membuatnya nyengir._

 _Daiki menyisir rambut birunya ke belakang menggunakan jarinya "Hanya brjalan-jalan," jawabnya asal. Lalu delikan dari sang Kagami membuatnya menelan ludah._

 _"Aku mencarimu, Bakagami." Jawab Daiki kemudian. Ia memilih untuk jujur. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Terjebak hujan di dalam kotak telepon yang sempit bukanlah hal menyenangkan._

 _Tidak ada suara dari Taiga. Tapi ketika Daiki hampir membuka mulutnya, sosok itu lebih dulu bicara. "Buka bajumu."_

 _"Huh?" Daiki melongo._

 _"Buka bajumu." Ulang Taiga._

 _"Aku tau tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Daiki._

 _Tidak mendapat jawaban, Daiki hanya pasrah ketika Taiga mulai melepas jaket miliknya di susul dengan kaos kesayangannya yang berwarna biru._

 _"Kagami,"_

 _Perkataan Daiki tidak pernah selesai ketika kedua tangannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh Taiga. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi kedua tangannya._

 _Di lihatnya kini Taiga tengah meniup-niup kecil tangan mereka yang bersatu. Daiki merasakan wajahnya menghangat detik itu juga. Bibirnya menampilkan senyuman kecil. Lalu ia mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Taiga pada kedua tangannya dan beralih untuk menangkup kedua pipi pemuda itu._

 _Detik selanjutnya Daiki bisa merasakan bagaimana lembut dan hangatnya bibir milik Taiga. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tubuh Taiga yang menegang. Bibirnya terus menggali, berusaha mencari rasa hangat lainnya. Satu tangannya merayap turun untuk memeluk pinggang pemuda itu._

 _Daiki hampir mengerang senang ketika Taiga tidak menolak perlakuannya. Bahkan kedua tangan pucat itu sudah melingkari lehernya._

.

" _Truth or dare, nanodayo_?"

"Ada apa dengan botol itu?"

"Pilih saja yang mana, Daiki."

"Gah! Kalian menyebalkan."

"Dan kami tetap temanmu- _ssu_."

" _Truth_."

"Kapan ciuman pertamamu terjadi?"

" _Wtf_!"

"Jawab, Daiki."

"Ugh. Didalam kotak telepon saat hari hujan."

"Mine- _chin_ , kau pasti bercanda."

"Bisakah kau mengarang dengan lebih baik lagi, _nanodayo_?"

" _Shut the fuck up_!"

.

 _"Lupakan aku."_

 _Daiki menatap dengan nanar pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Merasa bahwa pernyataan sosok yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu bulan itu adalah salah._

 _Kagami baru saja memberitahu tentang kepergiannya ke Amerika. Entah untuk berapa lama._

 _Dalam otak Daiki, terpikirkan bahwa ia akan menunggu Taiga kembali. Kapanpun itu, tidak masalah baginya. Tapi Taiga justru tidak mau menjanjikan apapun dan tidak ingin Daiki menunggu untuknya._

 _"Pergilah." Daiki bisa melihat kepala merah itu menunduk. Tubuh yang tidak lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat bergetar. Rasa sesak muncul didada Daiki._

 _"Kagami, tidak bisa kah.."_

 _Daiki menjadi kesal ketika tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik. Semua ini bukan hal yang di inginkannya. Daiki masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Taiga. Daiki masih ingin mengajak Taiga bertanding one-on-one seperti biasa. Daiki masih ingin menikmati masakan yang Taiga buat. Daiki masih ingin menginap dan tidur di atas tempat tidur pemuda itu._

 _Daiki tidak siap untuk kehilangan Taiga dalam hidupnya. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Ciuman di bibir yang ia dapatkan dari Taiga hanya membuat dadanya seakan ingin meledak oleh rasa sesak. Tapi sebisa mungkin Daiki nikmati karena ia tau bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir._

.

"Ada yang salah dengan botol itu."

" _Truth or dare_?"

"Kenapa botol itu selalu mengarah padaku?"

" _Truth or dare_ , Aomine?"

" _Fine_! _Truth_."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berciuman- _ssu_?"

"Hei, apa masalah kalian?"

"Kau sudah memilih _truth_ , _nanodayo_."

"Saat SMA."

"Kali ini kau pasti bercanda. Kita sudah kuliah."

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda."

"..."

.

 _"Ayo one-on-one."_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Heh. Kali ini mari bermain dengan lebih seru lagi."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Aho?"_

 _"Jika aku menang dalam one-on-one kali ini, kau harus berkencan denganku."_

 _"Apa-apaan itu?"_

 _"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan."_

 _"Aku bahkan belum memberi jawaban."_

 _"Ayo mulai, Kagami."_

 _"Ahomine sialan, aku tidak akan kalah."_

.

" _Dare_. Aku akan membunuh kalian setelah ini"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Daiki?"

"Cih, cepat katakan apa tantangannya."

"Kau harus mencium siapapun itu yang keluar dari _lift_ - _ssu_."

"Apa!?"

" _Lift_ sebelah sana, _nanodayo_."

"Kalian pasti sudah gila."

"Kau tau benar siapa kami, Mine- _chin_."

" _Shit_. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian semua setelah ini selesai."

"Kami sangat tidak sabar, Daiki."

"Semoga berhasil, Aominecchi."

Daiki memberi tatapan paling bengis kepada teman-temannnya yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mereka, terlihat menyeringai ke arahnya. Waktu senggang saat jam makan siang digunakan untuk bermain-main demi mengenyahkan pikiran yang kusut akibat memikirkan segala tetek bengek kuliah.

Ia tau kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya itu gila, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka akan seekstrim ini. Daiki merutuk dalam hati. Bersumpah akan menguliti teman-temannya itu hidup-hidup.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan menarik perhatiannya. Daiki menelan ludah menatap pintu besi di hadapannya. Pikirannya sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Bisa saja yang keluar dari _lift_ adalah salah satu fans fanatiknya, atau salah satu _office boy_ , atau lebih parahnya adalah salah satu dosennya. Tubuh Daiki merinding seketika saat otaknya membayangkan dosen _killer_ di kampusnya.

Menggeleng pelan, Daiki berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk sejauh mungkin. Siap atau tidak, ia harus melakukannya. Ia tidak akan menyandang gelar sebagai pengecut ataupun pecundang di hadapan teman-temannya yang gila itu.

Perlahan pintu _lift_ terbuka dan siluet yang Daiki yakini adalah laki-laki mulai terlihat. Semakin jelas saat pintu terbuka lebar seiring dengan mata birunya yang juga terbuka tak kalah lebar.

Di hadapannya, sosok itu berdiri menatap ke arahnya dalam diam. Sosok yang tidak di temuinya selama dua tahun ini. Dua tahun yang tidak merubah apapun sejauh yang ia lihat dari sosok tersebut.

"Kagami."

Daiki mendesis pelan, menyebut nama sosok itu dalam keterkejutan dan rasa bahagia sebelum menerjang sosok itu dengan ciumannya hingga tubuh keduanya memasuki _lift_.

Diantara ciumannya, Daiki menyempatian diri untuk menekan tombol agar pintu _lift_ tertutup dan mata birunya melirik ke arah kawan-kawannya yang masih berada ditempat mereka. Tengah melemparkan senyum di sela-sela pintu _lift_ yang hampir menutup.

Dalam hati, Daiki sangat berterimakasih pada teman-temannya itu.

.

 _Fin_.


End file.
